


FORWARD

by Glitterrdelilahs



Category: Hunters - Fandom, Hunters 2020
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterrdelilahs/pseuds/Glitterrdelilahs
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum/Black!Reader, Jonah Heidelbaum/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

You were always one for the doing the right thing. It was in your blood, how could it not be? Although, it was a constant battle for you, your morality was tested heavily. But that was all in the past. The person you are today has the old you tucked away safely inside a worn but sturdy shell. Shit just seemed to bounce off of you. Even in your wildest dreams you never imagined you'd be doing the things you're doing now. Most people call you a cold blooded bitch or a monster or an abomination to the human race or a....well you get it. If you were a terror because pushed for the right causes then so be it. It wasn't like you had no reason to be doing what you did; you absolutely had a reason. You picked up all of your broken pieces, struggling along the way, but you did it. And the fear you instilled in those bastards hearts was worth every struggle. 

You thought your journey of revenge, of righting wrongs was over. You were far from done, there were still fights to be fought. And, hell, you couldn't help yourself. It was now on your nature, it was now who you are. You couldn't turn anyway, not when innocent people were at risk. You couldn't watch people suffer, some called it a weakness and some called it a much needed attribute. So you took that and it became much more than a personality; it's what kept you going, it gave you a reason to keep looking forward to every sunrise the world offered. They were a gift, a blessing. A sign that you were doing something the world needed, something those innocent people needed. Every sunrise was a sign of a new day and a new day that you put an end to those who caused pain, those who were filled with hate, those who were a taint on society. 

It was all set in motion that night. That night that particularly led you to your path. That night you never felt such an emptiness. You felt such a loneliness that you thought would never simmer. Five years later it didn't simmer but it was dormant. You had Meyer. Or "Grampa" as you grew to call him. He was family, what was left of it. He took you in. He found you, broken and angry. He found you at your lowest but somehow at your peak. He knew that fire inside of you could not be smothered or weakened by any man. He just helped you control, to not let it spill over. To yourself, you seemed like a lost cause but not to Meyer Offerman. To him you had so much to offer to the world, you had what the world needed, that's what he told you. Evil pushed and you pushed back harder. 

Now you lived the most comfortably you had in awhile. You had your own wing in Meyer's mansion, much to Meyer's request. The man was your guardian angel. An old friend of your mother's and father's. He was the only family you had left. You can honestly say you had a healthy and stable relationship with the old man. He was wise and more than overbearingly protective over you. 

Then your family grew by six. Six more people who were non verbal with their need to protect you. Those six weren't the most out there with their love but they soon saw what Meyer saw; a young girl who was forced to grow up without her family. 

Your little band of misfit nazi hunters, family in other words. Your little family now grew by 7. Jonah Heidelbaum, an interesting boy, at least to you. You two shared something in common. But it was dangerous, where your head went when you saw him. 

Forward. Never backwards. It won't work anyways. You always told yourself that. You've always followed that but this once, this one time you felt the curiosity to stray from it.


	2. BLOOM.

You use listen to the sounds of the city but when you were younger, you were enclosed by four walls and ceilings and chandeliers so high you'd never be able to touch them. In those four walls of which you lived it was always so busy yet you always felt so alone. You were not to talk to certain people in those huge four walls. Those four walls operated like a hotel, looked like a hotel. You were always hidden in the biggest room of the hotel. It wasn't every day you were hidden, just on the days your parents told you those "special people" were coming. They told you they were training you to fight alongside those special people, they told you that you had a power. But you could only use that power once you were big and strong.

"Once you're old enough you'll be with us, fighting this fight with us." Your mother would always say to you. 

"Well, what if I don't want to fight." You responded, you were young and clueless as to what was really going on outside of your four walls.

"Sad to say, hun, you'll find that you don't have a choice. Our people need you." 

"You think I'll be able to make the bad people go away?" 

"Oh I know you will, baby. You got the fight in you..." Your mother told you, she still had your hand in hers. "Along the way you'll feel it's not fair, you'll feel beaten and broken. You'll feel like there's no hope anywhere. But there is always hope, around every corner, in every crevice. Now this world treats us as if we're-" Now, your mother was the strongest person you knew. It was rare to see her cry and sometimes you'd think she was invincible but moments like these reminded you that she was human just as everyone else was. "The world treats us as if were not human, baby, and you need to know that we are. Never forget that we are flesh and bones just as any other person. Never forget what you're worth, baby."   
-

You were standing beside Mindy. Mindy had asked you to come, begged you actually. You weren't really one for somber events but empathy never left you. You'd pay your respects by attending, and truth to be told you missed Ruth. She was a wise woman and an even more caring woman. Sometimes you'd watch her from afar, that is until she brought you to the front. She saw in you what your mother saw in you. That's why it was so hard to stand where you are today. It put the finality in the fact that she was really gone. You felt for Jonah, he now reminded you of yourself. You could imagine the loneliness he felt, the grief, the blame, and the worst of all, feeling like you could have stopped it. 

You all sat in someone’s, which you had no idea who they were. You were once again sat beside Mindy, her hand clutching yours. Just after the funeral, it was expected. You didn't know how to handle the rush of emotions. Mindy and yourself sat behind the building. You were shaking just as you were that horrid night years ago. Without words Mindy knew what was wrong. "Let it all out my sweet." It was a nickname she gave you, to be completely honest she loved you, treated you as if you were her daughter. There's been plenty of times where you have spent weeks with Mindy and Murray, just feeling what it's like to have a family again. 

You yearned to go over to Jonah, there was no doubt he wouldn’t take well to a stranger right now. Although it was encouraged by Meyer, "Go over there, talk to the boy. You of all people know what he's feeling." Meyer said. 

"I can't do that. The last thing he needs is a stranger in his face telling him that everything is going to be okay." You refused. 

"I'm sure you can come you can come up with something better than that, darling." 

"Eh, don't push me old man." You joke. 

"I would never but I know you. Comforting people is just along the list of the many things your exceptional at."

"You missed the part of me being shy." You took your eyes off of Jonah and looked to Meyer. 

"Nonsense. Someone of your caliber?"

"Don't let my skills fool you, i'm just as nervous as the next person." You muttered. 

The conversation quickly ended by a slam of a door. Jonah's seat was vacant and a woman had a shocked expression. You put two and two together and got that her and Jonah must have had an unpleasant conversation. You looked towards Meyer, "The car will be here any minute now, darling."

"Oh, Lonny, promised me a movie and some food. I'll be home later." Meyer had the same look of worry you had when Lonny proposed it but all in all Lonny was harmless and every now and then tried to give you the childhood you never had. Even if it was too late. 

A couple hours later the sun had retired behind the clouds and it was now the moon's turn to shine. You sat in Lonny's passenger seat, you two had just came back from seeing Star Wars. Somehow Lonny was more confused then you, seeing as though he knew more about pop culture. 

"Enjoy the movie?"

"Did you? Caught you snoring a couple of time," You said between mouthfuls of popcorn you had leftover, "I liked it, I think you would have too if you were awake. You also promised me new Spider-Man and X-Men comics.”

"Already ahead of ya'." He said, handing you a brown paper bag. You immediately opened it. There were five issues of The Amazing Spider-Man and five issues of the X-Men and something else...a card with a silly drawing on it that made you smile. The card had lots of pinks, purples, and yellows. It was a birthday card, something you never received before. You had stopped celebrating your birthday. No matter what each birthday since that night had felt cold. Until this one perhaps, you had ask Meyer to not to tell anyone and for him not to mention it. Ever. That didn't stop the gifts that sat outside your bedroom door. This exchange felt warm though, Lonny caring. Lonny was a person you only got once in your life.   
  
"Had to pry it out of the old man, your birthday," Lonny told you. You couldn't be mad. Matter of fact you felt extremely grateful. You thought it ended there but Lonny reached behind his seat and pulled out a two bags, two huge pink gift bags, well maybe just big to you, and a cupcake that said "Happy Birthday kid" written in icing.   
  
It occurred to you that he wasn't just taking you out to take you out. He did it because it was your birthday...and he genuinely wanted to celebrate it, something you hadn't done in years. 

"You know, with everything going on, us losing Ruth. I know you were close to her and I didn't want you to end your day like most days." Lonny told you. He had always checked on you, slowly coaxed you out of the four walls of your bedroom. He'd also joke with you, enough to actually get you unfocused much to Sister Harriet's disagreement of so. 

You finally knew what having a big brother felt like. Or maybe he fit the role of an uncle more but then that would be Lonny admitting that he’s old. Although it took some time for you to get used to Lonny, but now, well anyone could say you were his biggest fan and they wouldn't be wrong. He made an effort, and the effort was to know you had him on your side. 

"I haven't uhm...I haven't really celebrated my birthday after my parents died."

"It's alright kid, I gotcha." Lonny said.  
-

Meyer had exited the library as soon as you walked in. You were expecting to quickly go in and grab a book for the ride, the words on the pages eased you for an uneasy task you were about to handle. Although you had the millions of words on the pages, Harriet's and Lonny's bickering kept you amused sometimes. 

You expected the library to be empty but it was still occupied by one person. You froze up, thinking you wouldn't have been facing him so soon and it was too late to turn around because Jonah was already looking at you.

"Sorry, I thought it was empty. Am I interrupting...?" You ask, you didn't know if he could hear the tremble in your voice. 

"Oh, no, it's fine, you're fine." He told you. 

You simply nodded before going over to you desired area. You began to thumb the spines of the book, lips curling in curiosity of which one you should pick. Feeling the worn spines you also felt Jonah staring. You thought of when he'd decide to speak up. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name back there..." Jonah said. He desperately wanted to say something but not embarrass himself. He didn't see you when everyone was introducing themselves. 

"Y/n.”

"It's pretty." Jonah soon realized what he said, he meant it innocently and that's how it came across but he felt overly awkward or as if he had offended you. 

"Thank you," You we're glad you weren't facing him, your cheeks burned which traveled to your ears and it was soon a smile you couldn't control. "Sorry I couldn't make it to you guys' little get-together. I was behind on packing."

"And are you...a...a nazi hunter?" 

"Among other things, yes." 

You grabbed a book on philosophy. You turned on your heel, expecting a swift exit out of the library but you came in contact with a body, firm but soft. 

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to...I thought you were-" 

"O-oh no, that was me. I'm sorry..." He said. 

This is the longest conversation you have ever had with a boy. To say that your palms were sweaty would be an understatement. You think you hated the feeling, you weren’t sure. 

"You uhm...big on philosophy?" He asked. 

"Kind of." You say, nearly above a whisper, you were scared how you'd sound if you'd go anything above that. It was strange seeing him so close, you were use to seeing him from afar. Definitely speaking to him was a new sensation. You rarely spoke to boys, you didn't have the time; truth be told though...you were quite scared to, you heard many stories about boys. You looked at his eyes and then the bruise underneath it. Then to his lips then to cut on the right side of his bottom lip, you wanted to giggle at the small amount of facial hair that sat upon his top lip. He was attractive and you found yourself a little flustered. You felt unsure of this conversation because of the fact that you didn't have a grip on it therefore that tough exterior you had established for yourself started to crumble. Your curiosity peaked when you first saw him. You were just expecting to ignore Jonah completely but now you've had a taste.

"Come on, Harriet has a debriefing for us." 

"Debriefing?" Jonah asks. 

"What job you're assigned to."   
-

"Y/n, you know what to do, bottom to top. Find any other exits we can take. The usual, stun any if need be." Harriet told you, then you went back to packing your second bag all the while a certain someone couldn't keep his focus, he kept looking over to your crouched figure. He wanted to talk to you more, he liked the sound of your voice (along with other things...) he was itching to get to know you more. 

Sweep the whole house before the team can enter. That was your job. Another might argue it isn't a skill but you would argue it was, you were sneaky. You could get past anything and anyone. It was one of your useful traits when it comes to The Hunt. You've done this more than enough times to feel any trepidation. It's second nature to you now, as most unsettling things were. 

After the debriefing, you, Jonah, Mindy and Murray sat in close proximity. The conversation was steady and interesting, especially to you. 

"So everyone's got shtick, what's yours?" Jonah asked you, he didn't ignore how Mindy's eye fluttered between the two of you. 

"She's about close to a superhero you can get to. Or maybe a vigilante but super nonetheless!" Came Lonny, who must have been eavesdropping. "Seriously, she can kick ass like no other. Kicked mine when she thought I was a burglar my first day here. Had me on my ass in under 3 seconds.

"Please, Lonny's exaggerating." You said to Jonah more than anyone else. You've never been ashamed of your work but you never wanted people to think you were just some brute. 

"Quite the contrary, espionage too, cool spy shit." Lonny said, who now had Jonah's attention on the subject. 

Then Murray, "Knows Wing Chun, Jiujitsu, Kali, Muay Thai. Really, you name it she knows it." 

Jonah started to speak and the curiosity was painted all over his face. 

"My parents. They were really interesting people. They always wanted me to expand mentally as well as physically. But enough of how well I can kick Lonny's ass, lets get going." 

You picked up your bags, one with your clothes and the other...the weapons you use during The Hunt. 

Everyone in the room quickly filed into a line, ready to pack their cars and for some...to pack away their nerves. Out of the blue and into The Hunt. Crossing your safe threshold into something more ominous, something hidden and hidden well. In the danger of someone else's territory to soon become claimed by The Hunt. The danger and territory belonging to Karl Holstedder. A nazi, another on their long list. Get to them before they get to you. 

The morning sun was out and the need to sit and enjoy it became overbearing. You had similar feelings when you were on your own traveling from state to state, country to country. Whether it was snowy and below zero or humid and too hot for you to move, you always found some part of it enjoyable. Maybe it was the aerial view you had wherever you went, or maybe it was the difference in life from back home and where you were at the moment. 

You walked towards Lonny's car to pack your bags in the truck. Several conversations were going on at once but you were still busy replaying one in your head. After you finished you leaned against the car, discreetly watching everyone's movement, from Joe snatching the briefcase from Jonah, to Lonny (no doubt) giving Jonah the same speech he gave you to make you feel more comfortable. 

An airy sigh left you, you weren't tired nor were you sad. You felt an in between, happy but then something is missing. You felt it could be more to your life than just a hunt. Something to come to when between hunts, something you can always have at your side. 

There was an obvious disconnect between people and yourself. You didn't know how to properly convey your emotions to them. Some time ago you weren't able to be around one person without feeling extreme discomfort. 

_"We're at war, yes, but there's always room for happiness, room for laughs, room for smiles. In a world full of hate the least you can have is a little love," Your mother told you, her face floated above yours. You felt loved. You felt warm. You listened to her, caught every word she offered to you. "Although I'm afraid it's a double edged sword, because sometimes the war comes after those things we love."_

"Y/n....Y/n.....Y/n you alright, sweetheart?" The memory dissipated as Meyer's voice came in. 

"Huh..." you said. 

"Do you need to sit this one out-"

"No! I-I mean n-no, I'm fine, I was just heading to the car now."

It took a few minutes for everyone to get settled. You were in the passenger seat of Lonny's car, Mindy and Murray sat in the back.   
-

You were nimble and silent. Your agility was unmatched. Even too quick for Sister Harriet and Joe. All of your abilities were second nature to you now. One thing you were proud of was your skills. 

So now here you are, completing your sweep from bottom to top. Everything was empty from the closets to the bathrooms to the bedrooms. You reported back to Sister Harriet and Meyer.  
  
"Good job, Y/n. Take the front then patrol the perimeter." Sister Harriet told you. 

And so you did. This was perfect for you, no one got past you and if they tried they were dealt with quietly and quickly. 

-

You were coming around the corner, a hunched over Jonah pouring out what you assumed was the lunch you all had prior to arriving here. You hesitated in running over to help him. So, instead you approached him slowly, keeping at least a three feet space between you two. 

"How do you all do this shit?" Jonah asked between breaths once he looked behind him and saw you, he didn’t hear you approach him and honestly it scared him. It was a question that was asked often. The answer was simple, to you. You didn't want to get into that though so you ignored it, electing to go get your water bottle instead. Once you came back from getting the bottle of water Meyer had took your spot. You carefully walked up to Jonah, lifting the water bottle to him slowly. He took it gratefully. 

"Thank you." He stared at you, a brief touch of comfort came over him. 

"Are you alright?" You asked, in situations like these you were always the one to be able to stay calm in favor of the other person. It was a skill your mother had taught you. Despite your questions you could see that Jonah was not okay in the slightest. Seeing what he saw...and what you have seen....it changes you. You pitied Jonah. He was blooming. Depending on who you were it could be for the worst or the better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! And be please be nice :) I’m really excited about this fic and I hope you all like it!


End file.
